emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1197 (29th October 1987)
Plot Kathy gets a phonecall from her father Malcolm, telling her that she has a new baby brother, William Malcolm. Liam is trying to persuade Ruth to go back to Ireland with him, but she wants to stay in Beckindale and establish herself as a vet. Phil and Archie are working on the roof to Hotten Market when Eric shows up and offers Phil work restoring some old furniture. He takes the job. At the same time Dolly is visiting Sandie to get her opinion on the value of some toy soldiers she got from Metcalfe. The value turns out to be much more than what Eric had offered for them. Dolly confronts Eric and is backed up by Sandie, which doesn't make Eric very happy. Just as Sandie is starting an auction Archie suddenly falls through the roof. Miraculously he escapes serious injuries. Metcalfe turns up at Emmerdale Farm, wanting to talk to Matt. The mood is a bit awkward when Metcalfe asks why Matt hasn't been up to see him, and he wonders if it's because of what he said about him killing his wife. Dolly tries to smooth things over by saying it's such a long time ago, implying that he might not remember things correctly, but Metcalfe insists that's not something he would forget, killing his own wife. Kathy tells Nick about their new baby brother, but Nick is not interested to hear about it and refuses to visit the hospital. He's still bitter about their father leaving. Metcalfe says that revealing his secret hasn't really done him any good. He thinks it's better that Matt doesn't come up to his farm anymore. He also insists they keep the toy soldiers for Sam, despite Dolly trying to tell him they're worth a lot of money. Phil tells Sandie about his arrangement with Eric and she thinks it's a bad idea to get involved in any way with Eric Pollard. Kathy meets Tony at the Woolpack. He invites her out to take her mind of her family situation. When Tony has left Jackie shows up. When he hears about the new baby he offers Kathy a friendly ear if she wants to talk about it, but she explains that she has already made plans. Joe visits Ruth at her surgery and they end up spending the night together. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Jack - Clive Hornby *Joe - Frazer Hines *Dolly - Jean Rogers *Jackie - Ian Sharrock *Seth - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Sandie - Jane Hutcheson *Phil Pearce - Peter Alexander *Ruth Pennington - Julia Chambers *Kathy - Malandra Burrows *Nick - Cy Chadwick *Archie - Tony Pitts *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam - Benjamin Whitehead *Robert - Richard Smith Guest cast *Tony Marchant - Mark Payton *Metcalfe - Bernard Kay *Liam - Richard Borthwick Category:1987 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes